Runaway Daughter
by aspidistrraa
Summary: AU: Rory Hayden is the President's daughter, but, getting sick of it, she escapes. Can she hide from her parents, lie to her friends, lie to herself about her feelings for a certain blond boy, and avoid running into a certain vicepresident's son?
1. Where it all began

Disclaimer: I really do not own anything

Summary: AU: Rory Hayden is the President's daughter, but, getting sick of it, she escapes. Can she hide from her parents, lie to her friends, lie to herself about her feelings for a certain blond boy, and avoid running into a certain vicepresident's son?

Runaway Daughter

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" her father's voice appeared on the other line.

"Hi, dad."

"What's wrong sweetheart? Is everything alright?"

"Um… yeah… I was just… I just wanted to know when you and mom are coming home tonight."

"Well, I don't know, honey. This is a really important convention… Look, Mr. Rodschild is here. I have to go. Don't wait up tonight!"

Her father's voice was quickly replaced by the dial tone.

Unbelievable.

Un-fucking-believable!

It was her sixteenth birthday, and her parents were at some convention yet again. That, and they completely have no idea that it's today. Wow.

Rory Hayden might be called lucky by some kids her age. But really, she was so damn unlucky! Her parents, Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore, got married at 20. At 21, Lorelai had their first child – Robert Joseph Hayden, RJ to closest friends. At 24, three years later, they had a daughter, whom they named Lorelai Leigh Hayden, Rory for short. Upon turning 35, Christopher ran for President. With his already-enormous influence in the country, and his attractive persona, Christopher easily won. Now, five years later, Rory wasn't Christopher Hayden's daughter. She was the president's daughter.

RJ escaped the hell by making his parents send him away to a boarding school in Hartford, Connecticut. Life in D.C. was boring without him.

There was one more unique thing about Rory's life. There were absolutely no pictures of her as the President's daughter. Nobody knew her like that. She went by the name of Rory Gilmore. This kept the publicity away.

To be completely honest, Rory was sick of her life. She was sick of her parents never being there for her. She was sick of not being allowed to date, and not being allowed to be friends with whomever she wanted.

Tonight was her birthday, and she was sitting here all by herself, watching "The Notebook."

Suddenly, an idea came to her. If RJ had pulled it off, why couldn't she? Running upstairs to her bedroom, Rory grabbed the largest two suitcases, and started to pack.

It was only two hours later that Rory was finally done. Dragging her bags downstairs, she called her driver. Paying him generously not to talk to anyone about this, Rory rushed off to the airport. There, she got the first available ticket to Hartford, Connecticut.

Let the chase begin, she thought. Could she keep her location a secret from her parents? Could she keep who she is a secret from her future classmates? Could she find RJ? And could she possibly find love, now that her parents will no longer be restraining her?

AN: this is just the beginning. I'll update more in a day or two if you guys are interested


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

"Hey, man. So, are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Always ready! Fin, did you get all the necessary supplies?"

"Oh, sugar, when it comes to dear, precious alcohol, I am always ready!"

"Fin! Stop calling me "sugar"! I'm not gay!"

And so it went on. These boys have been best friends for a while: RJ, Fin, Logan Tristan and Collin, the five most beloved people in the school. RJ had brown hair and stunning blue eyes that all the girls got lost in. Fin… well, Fin was simply exotic. Logan was a blond-haired, brown-eyed, rich playboy. Tristan was also blond, but with blue eyes and a reputation among the girls that was even greater than Logan's. Collin was the brains of the group, the organizer of everything, and the one who kept the other four in line.

Currently, they were walking down the hallway of Chilton Boarding Academy, planning yet another party.

"So, guy, let's go find us some… OW!" RJ screamed when a girl bumped into him. Her books had fallen, and she was currently hunched on the floor in front of him picking everything up. Two suitcases stood by hear.

"I am so sorry! I really wasn't watching where I was going… I was looking down at this map to try to figure out where the hell my room is…" she stopped as she looked up at RJ.

"Rory?" screamed RJ. Rory quickly dropped the books she had gathered and jumped straight into RJ's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here and… oh my god! Happy birthday! Did…"

"No, they forgot again. I just… I got sick of it. And I missed you, of course"

"So you're going to school here now?"

Rory nodded her head

"Do the parents know where you are…?"

"Um… I don't think they ever realized that I'm missing…"

RJ pulled Rory into a tight hug. The two kids stood there, holding each other, until somebody behind them coughed. Rory jumped out of RJ's embrace and saw the four guys for the first time today."

"Oh, sorry guys. This is my sister Rory. Rory, these are Finn, Collin, Tristan, and Logan."

"What beautiful eyes, doll! They don't happen to come with a number, do they?" said Finn, kissing her hand and making Rory blush.

"Fin! No hitting on my baby sister!"

"Hey, I'm only younger by three years!"

"Exactly. You are my _baby_ sister. Anyways, Rory, where are you staying?" asked RJ.

"Uh… room 3207… I was just trying to find it…"

"Oh, I know where that room is!" smirked Tristan. "That's my girlfriend's room. You must be her new roommate."

So the five boys grabbed Rory's bags and books and led her to her new home.

On the way, Logan spoke to her for the first time:

"So, Rory, you up for a party tonight? We're throwing one in my, Tristan, and RJ's room."

"Well… I don't know… I mean…"

"Rory, think of this as a late birthday party!" said RJ.

"Uh…" She was about to say that she had a lot of catching up to do, but then she stopped. This was, after all, what she had gone to Hartford for. "Sure, why not," she heard herself saying.

"Wonderful!" said Finn. "It's at 7, right down this hall. Follow your ears and your nose!"

"Finn, only your nose can detect alcohol from a mile away," joked Collin.

By this time, the group had already reached room 3207. Tristan knocked on the door and pushed Rory forward. A bubbly blonde opened the door.

"There you are! Oh… and I see you guys have met her already… How many times did each one of them hit on you today? Especially RJ. Whatch that one. His hands have a way of straying to certain places they are not necessarily welcome near."

Rory blushed, "well, since he's my brother, I think I'm okay…"

"Oh! Really? Wow, how did I not put the two together? Oh! How incredibly rude of me! I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"I'm…"

"Rory Gilmore, I know!" interrupted Stephanie.

Seeing that the guys were still standing there, Stephanie shouted, "alright, show is over boys!" Check her out one last time. Ms. Gilmore and I have some getting ready to do for the party tonight! You're going, right?" she asked, turning towards Rory.

"Yeah"

"Wonderful! Let the fun begin!"

When the boys finally said their goodbyes and left, and when Rory's stuff was dumped into her new room, Stephanie barged in and attacked her suitcases.

"Hmm, now, let's see what you will wear tonight…"

Two hours and a full makeover later, Rory was squeaky clean and staring in the mirror. Her makeup was done perfectly, from the minimum amount of dark blue eyeliner to a bit of mascara to make her eyelashes even fuller, to the rosy tint on her cheeks and to the colorless lipgloss on her lips. Her hair was curled and down, falling loosely around her face. Her outfit was the problem.

"Do I really have to wear this?" she wined for the tenth time that hour.

"Look at you! They boys' jaws will drop! Well… hopefully not Tristan's, or I'd have to smack him… But sweetie! You are beautiful in this!"

"Yeah, but… but it barely covers anything!"

Rory was wearing a white tubetop and a preppy, brown mini skirt. Definitely not something that her parents would approve of.

Rory liked this. She liked this freedom to be able to wear whatever she wanted and not be yelled at. Sure, she felt a little uncomfortable in what she was wearing, but the rebellious side of her took over and, grinning at Stephanie, Rory grabbed her purse.

"Let's go?"

"Finally! I thought you were going to stare at your pretty self for another hour! Your face was becoming scrunched up, and I started worrying that I will have to apply some anti-wrinkle makeup!"

As Stephanie was rambling on about the evils of wrinkles, the two girls walked down the hallway to the boys' room. Music and screams could be heard all the way at the other end of the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Rory stepped into the loud room. Aware of the looks she was getting, Rory followed Stephanie to the bar.

"Rory, doll, you came!" came a slightly-slurred exclamation from the oh-so-exotic Finn. "Let me say, love, I definitely like what you are wearing!"

Blushing, Rory decided to live a little. This was, after all, her "sticking it" to the parents. Quickly, before her head would tell her otherwise, Rory grabbed the cup that Finn was drinking from and downed the liquid in it. Her throat burnt a little, but with that drink came the much-needed courage.

Finn was staring at her, mouth agape.

"You… you… you…"

"Wow, Finn, how much alcohol did you have to no be able to make full sentences?" joked Rory

"You… you… you stole my drink!"

"Oh, that was your drink?" asked Rory, making her best innocent face.

"Oh no you didn't, Gilmore! Watch out!" screamed Finn and started towards her. Rory squealed and ran away from him. The chase continued for another three minutes, until Finn finally tackled Rory to the ground, straddled her, and started mercilessly tickling her. Everyone at the party was laughing at the site.

Unbeknown to both parties, Logan stood off to the side and stared at them. God, she is beautiful, thought Logan. Why does she have to be RJ's sister?

AN: the shirt that Rory is wearing is in my profile

And thanks for all the reviews. I really didn't expect so much positive feedback. This is my first story, and honestly, I suck at writing. But I'm trying my best because I really like this idea!

Oh, and this is a Rogan, guys. Sorry to all the Trory fans…


	3. Diary of Finn Morgan

AN: ok, you guys seem really confused. Mitchum Huntzberger IS NOT the vice president. RJ isn't followed by security because he is also living under the last name "Gilmore" and escaped as soon as Chris became president. Therefore, his friends, or anyone in the school except for the principal, know that who either he or Rory is. Rory turned 16, and RJ is 19, and a senior. He is older than all his friends, because he started school later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Diary of Finn Morgan

"Ow!" screamed Rory. Opening her eyes and looking around, she found Finn sitting on top of her on the couch. "Watch out, you loser!"

"Good morning, doll!"

"Finn, how are you awake this early?" grumbled Stephanie on the nearby couch.

"Simple: I didn't go to sleep last night!"

"Ohhhh how was Rose, Finn?"

"Oh the fun Rose and I had last night… It all started when I started taking off my socks and then she decided to play a naughty game with them and she put them on…"

"OK! Too much information Finny!" interrupted Stephanie; "We don't need the details of your sex life with Rosemary!"

"You're no fun," pouted Finn. "I'm going to go find Logan and tell him instead!"

Finn hopped off of Rory and Rory exhaled. "Thank God, he is heavy!"

"Hey! I heard that, missy!" screamed Finn from Logan's room.

"So… breakfast?" asked Stephanie.

"Always!" squealed Rory, clapping her hands like a little kid on Christmas.

The girls had crashed at the guys' place last night after the party, too drunk and tired to walk back to their room. Tristan slept in RJ's room, Collin slept in Logan's room, and Finn… well, Finn did not sleep. The girls crashed in the living room on the two huge couches. The boys tried to move the girls into Logan's room, but they clung to the couch for their dear life.

"How do pancakes sound?" asked Stephanie.

"Like heaven!" said Rory, closing her eyes because of the massive headache that was starting to hit her.

"Hungover, girls?" came from Logan's room. Rory turned her head, and there her stood, in his boxers and wife beater, wrinkled, hair ruffled, eyes barely open.

"Ungh…" groaned Rory. "Did Finn wake you?"

"Yeah, he tried to tell me about his escapades with Rose… I took out a notebook and told him to start a diary. Currently, he's plopped on my bed, writing."

"Haha! Wow, Finn can write?" laughed Stephanie.

"Apparently!" grinned Logan.

Oh, that grin is something I would readily wake up to, thought Rory. Wait, WHAT? Where did that thought come from?

"So… Logan… pancakes?" said Stephanie, making a puppy face.

"Make them yourself!"

"Oh come on, Logie, dear, our heads hurt, and do you really want the chance of this place burning down?" pouted Rory.

"One: never call me "Logie." Two: stop looking at me like that! You know no guy can resist that look!"

The girls kept on looking at him, their expressions unchanged.

"No. No. No!"

The looks continued.

"Oh my god! Fine! Ugh!" Logan walked off with a glare at each of the girls.

"Score!" screamed Stephanie and threw a pillow at Rory.

"Hey, girls," came RJ's voice from the door. Tristan was right behind him. Collin came into the room, two glasses of water in his hand. Giving each one to the girls, he pulled out some aspirin and gave it to the girls also.

"Aw, thanks!" said Rory. Her head wasn't hurting as bad anymore, but it was still pretty unpleasant.

"So, Rory… You drink, huh?" said RJ.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, just takes a little getting used to. My baby sister drinking and wearing those clothes…"

"I personally loved what she was wearing," came Finn's voice.

"You done writing your adventures down?" asked Logan.

"For now! Watch it, mates, in a few years, this will get published, and some teenagers will read it and become very horny! Imagine: 'Diary of Finn Morgan.'"

"Ew, Finn. Stop right there." Said Rory, scrunching her face.

Damn, even in the morning she looks hot as hell, thought Logan.

Collin plopped down on the couch next to Stephanie, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

"Today on ABC News: three exclusive reports. Firstly, three people were murdered in a deli in a small town in New Hampshire. The killer has not yet been caught. Stay tuned for details. Secondly today, is the bird flue a threat to American markets? What precautions have been taken to prevent the spread of this epidemic? And finally, President Hayden's daughter has gone missing. The Secret Service has been placed all over the country. Lawyers are leaning to a kidnapping because of the disorder in the girl's room."

Rory sat on the couch, staring at the TV. RJ had stopped where he was and fixed his eyes on the TV. Breaking from the trance, he walked off to Rory and grabbed her hang to get her attention in order to make sure that the others didn't suspect anything.

"Hey, Ror? Can you come with me for a sec? I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure" whispered Rory.

Rory and RJ walked into RJ's room and locked the door.

"What are we going to do?" asked RJ right away.

"I don't know, RJ, I don't know! What if they find me? I'm impressed that they even noticed I was missing!"

"Maybe…"

"No!"

"Come on, Ror, it's the reasonable thing to do! They must be worried as hell!"

"Psht!"

"Rory. They love you, trust me. They're your parents!"

"By name."

"No, Rory, Mom and Dad do love you. They just don't realize that they don't show it. But they do, I'm sure of that."

"So… you think I should call them?"

"Yeah, probably...definitely."

"But what if he makes me come home?"

"Talk to him. Explain the situation. Tell him you're here with me. Chilton is a wonderful academy. He shouldn't complain…"

"But what if…"

"Rory, you have to do this. The Secret Service is after you! They will find you anyways! And then you will definitely be forced to go home."

"I guess…"

"Here," said RJ, picking up his cell phone and throwing it at Rory. "Call them. Come out when you're done. I'll go and see what they say about you on the news…"

RJ waked out, closing the door behind him. Rory fell onto the bed, clutching the cell phone. She knew she had to talk to them at some point. She was just really scared that her parents would make her go back home. She couldn't go back home now. She loved it too much here.

Picking up the cell phone, she finally dialed the familiar number.

Her dad picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Robert? Did you see the news? Do you know where Rory is? Has she called you? Do you have any idea about where she might be?"

Wow, thought Rory, he sounds really worried. Suddenly feeling guilty, Rory became at a loss for words.

"Robert? Hello?"

"Hi, dad."

"RORY!"

"Yes, dad. I'm here. Now, before you say anything…"

"Young lady! What do you think you're doing? Do you know how much your mother and I worried about you? Do you know how many people are out there looking for you right now? Can you imagine what thoughts have crossed mine and your mother's minds?"

"I can imagine, dad. I'm really sorry I made you worry like this, but…"

"There's no "but"! What you did is inexcusable and unforgivable!"

"Listen, dad! Can you just let me talk? I can't live at home right now. Unless you want me to kill myself, I have to live here. I love you and mom very much, but I'm sick of it. God, it was my birthday yesterday! It was my birthday and you were at a convention! Not only were you at a convention, but you completely forgot about it! I had to spend my birthday by myself! And do you know why I was by myself? Because not only were you not home, but you have never allowed me to have friends or boyfriends. You're so worried that people will find out that I'm your daughter. I appreciate your concern, I really do, and I am really grateful that nobody knows that I am the Presiden't daughter, and that nobody bugs me about it, but I can't live that life anymore! I need freedom! I just turned 16! I… Please let me stay here, daddy!" Tears were freely flowing down Rory's face, and she had to stop talking to regain her composure.

"Sweetie, I didn't know you felt that way. But, you don't understand how dangerous it is for you to be out there by yourself. Where are you anyways?"

"Hartford, Connecticut. I'm at Chilton. With RJ. Don't worry about me. Honestly, I am in good hands there. And what danger can I be in? The only person who knows who I truly am is the Headmaster, and I am sure that he won't tell anyone."

"Do you really want to stay there?"

Rory smiled. "Yes, daddy, I really like it here. I made friends for the first time in my life. I am here with my brother. I haven't had any classes yet, but I heard that they are really interesting. Just let me do this, please?"

A long pause ensued.

"Ok, fine. But you have to call me every day, ok?"

"Yay! Thanks, daddy! I love you! Is Mom there?"

"No, she's at our grandmother's. I'll tell her you called."

"Ok, tell her I love her. I'll miss you! I promise I'll visit soon! Thank you so much!"

"Be careful, kid. Your mother and I will be worried about you. And we expect that phone call every day, no matter what. Got it, miss?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Love you. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetheart."

Rory hung up and exhaled. That wasn't that bad. She was finally free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Wow, I've been spoiling you guys! An update a day!

So, who thinks I need a beta?


	4. An Unwelcome Encounter

Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Encounter

With a smile on her face, Rory walked into the living room.

"So?" asked RJ.

Rory simply smiled. RJ ran over to her and picked her up, swirling her around and then gently placing her on the floor.

"Oook, then. Will someone explain to me what's been going on?" said Collin.

"Maybe someday, right, RJ?"

"Mhm," mumbled he.

"Alright, then. So what are we going to do today?" asked Tristan.

"Well, I have my first classes tomorrow, so nothing that includes tons of alcohol or partying, please?" said Rory.

"Alright. Rory, how about you and I go back to our room, shower, change, talk, bond, and then have a movie night? You guys can come at... let's say 6?" offered Steph.

"Ooo! movie night!" Rory said, jumping up and down.

Logan looked over at Rory, grinned, and said "I'm in."

"I'm in if the movie includes either naked sheilas or big-eared animals!" exclaimed Finn, jumping on the couch.

"Ok, then we'll have a marathon: we'll watch Shrek, Pinocchio, and finally Dumbo." said Rory, writing the movies down and giving Logan the slip of paper. "You guys get the movies, and you, RJ, get the junk food!"

Grabbing Steph's hand, Rory ran out of the room. Everything was so great! She had finally made wonderful, fun friends. Her father had finally given her freedom. It all seemed too goo to be true. If only she didn't feel so guilty for keeping this secret from her new friends. But, in due time, she would tell them. When RJ and she were ready, they would tell their friends the whole truth.

"So, which one of the boys do you think is the hottest?" said Stephanie, interrupting Rory's thoughts.

"Um... I don't know. They're all pretty hot, I guess..."

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"Oh, don't be so naive! he's been staring at you all night and all morning!"

"Well, with those clothes you had me wearing, I think all the boys were staring!"

"But Logan was especially. Trust me, I have known this boy for years. He does not just stare at a girl he isn't interested in. He's normally very discreet."

"Well, I don't like Logan. And I'm sure he doesn't like me. I'm just glad to have him as a friend. I hope we'll be friends. I mean, I've only known you for a little while, but I really like you guys..."

"Rory, we love you too. You fit right in. I'm glad you came. I really needed a girl companion in that group of horny guys!"

The girls had come to the door of their room and Stephanie took out her keys. Deciding to grill Rory on the Logan subject later, she opened the door and walked in. Tonight was going to be even more fun than last night. It' s been such a long time since she last had a movie night with a girl.

Rory walked in after Stephanie and went straight to the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower!" she shouted to Steph.

"Alright, but don't be too long!"

Rory got into the bathroom, closed the door, turned on the water, and stripped. Everything felt so unreal. Never before has she felt so happy. Stepping into the shower, Rory waited as the water washed away all her worries and all her remorse.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was changing herself. She had taken a shower at RJ's and Logan's, and all she wanted to do was to change into pj's or something comfortable like that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. The boys must have forgotten what time to come, or something, thought Stephanie. Walking over to the door, she opened it. But it wasn't Tristan or Finn or Logan or RJ or even Collin. It was a tall guy she had never seen before. He seemed to be about her age.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I sure hope so," he said grinning. "I'm looking for Rory H... uh Gilmore?"

"Oh. She's in the shower right now. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Something like that."

Stephanie moved over to let the guy in. At this moment, Rory walked out of the shower in a bathrobe. "Hey, Steph? I can't find my pjs. Can I borrow yours while I look for mine?" she said, not looking up.

"Um, Rory? There's someone here to see you."

"What?" said Rory, and finally looked up. An expression of shock and fear registered on her face.

"Well, well, well. If I had only know that you walked around you room like this, I would have gone to this school with you. Hey, we could have been roommates!"

"What do you want here, Dean?"

AN: there you have it. I'm at school right now, but I will probably update another chapter some time today. This is short, but I have to go to class now. thanks for all the reviews, guys!


	5. That Insufferable Creep!

Update from last chapter:

_"Um, Rory? There's someone here to see you."_

_"What?" said Rory, and finally looked up. An expression of shock and fear registered on her face._

_"Well, well, well. If I had only know that you walked around you room like this, I would have gone to this school with you. Hey, we could have been roommates!"_

_"What do you want here, Dean?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: That Insufferable Creep!

"Hey, no need for hostility, darling. I'm just here to visit you. I missed your pretty face."

"Hey, Steph, can you give us a minute alone? How about you go get some lunch? I just need about ten minutes…" Rory said, looking at Stephanie with pleading eyes.

"Sure, Ror. Call me if anything is wrong, ok?" Steph said and walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind her.

"Stay away from me, Dean. I told you that I want nothing to do with you!" said Rory, pulling her bathrobe tighter as she felt his eyes skimming her body.

"Now, I know that you didn't really mean it."

"Yes, I did!"

"What are you doing here, Rory? Look at this place! No maid to clean up your mess, no butler to run to when you're starting to have impure thoughts about your boyfriend…"

"You insufferable son of a bitch!" Rory screamed.

"… or shall I say fiancée?" Dean continued, pretending he didn't hear Rory's insult.

"What drugs are you on? I told you that I want nothing to do with you! I will never go out with you again, and I will definitely never marry you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. See, a few years ago, your precious daddy did something that could cost him his dear presidency. Now, the only person who knows about this… incident… is my father… Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm not two, Dean. I understand English. Even when it's coming out of your filthy mouth." Rory spat out.

"Alright, then I'll go on. We only have a few minutes before Miss Blondie comes back, and you wouldn't want your friends overhearing, I'm sure. So, where was I? That's right. My father. My father could ruin Christopher. Your family would have nothing. You would be kicked out of the society circle. Your family would be starving on the streets. Of course, your daddy wouldn't want that for his beloved family, would he? You see, my dad made him a deal: he would keep the "incident" a secret… if you and I would get married when you turn eighteen."

"WHAT?" screamed Rory. She felt her knees shaking as she replayed what Dean just said. Married? To that creep? "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, I'm completely serious," replied Dean smugly. "So, my dear fiancée, I'm sure that you'll be seeing a lot of me soon. My mother has the date for the wedding all picked out. It will be the weekend after your birthday."

Rory was too shocked to speak. This has to be a joke. Her father would never… what was so bad that he had to sign away his daughter? What was so bad that would result in their family on the streets? And why hasn't he told her?

"See you soon, Rory. I suggest you visit Victoria's Secret and prepare for our honeymoon. Remember – my favorite color is red," said Dean with a smug smirk and walked out of Rory's dorm.

Alone, Rory finally let her body collapse to the floor. The first sob escaped, and soon Rory was crumpled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

AN: all right guys, this is a short update because I have finals this week and the next. I'll try to keep on updating more, but the updates probably won't be that long. Thanks to all who keep on reading it.


	6. Doofus to the Rescue

Update from last chapter:

_Rory was too shocked to speak. This has to be a joke. Her father would never… what was so bad that he had to sign away his daughter? What was so bad that would result in their family on the streets? And why hasn't he told her?_

"_See you soon, Rory. I suggest you visit Victoria's Secret and prepare for our honeymoon. Remember – my favorite color is red," said Dean with a smug smirk and walked out of Rory's dorm._

_Alone, Rory finally let her body collapse to the floor. The first sob escaped, and soon Rory was crumpled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Doofus to the Rescue

RJ burst into Rory's dorm, tripping over the shoes that were lying by the door. The room was a mess. Books and papers were thrown anywhere, glasses were broken, and Rory was in the middle of the floor in a shaking heap. Running up to her, RJ screamed, "Where is he? Where is the bastard? Did he do this to you?"

"No," sobbed Rory. Lying in RJ's arms, she gathered herself. Once she was able to talk, she said, "I just… I needed to take it out on something. He didn't touch me, don't worry. At least not physically," Rory whispered the last part.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. What was he doing here?"

"He… we're engaged?"

"WHAT!" screamed RJ, jumping up. "Are you kidding me? Am I on 'Punked'?"

Gathering her courage, Rory relayed the whole story to her brother. Sitting there, huddled together, the Hayden siblings raided their minds for the possible reasons why this was happening.

"He couldn't have arranged your marriage, Rory. It's… it's not done these days. Is it even legal?"

"Apparently. I mean, I'm sure that the papers are all valid and everything…"

"But you didn't sign anything. They can't just give you away without your consent."

"I'm not eighteen yet, doofus. They can do whatever to me. What am I going to do, RJ?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, RJ tried to think of a solution.

"I want to see the contract before I can think of anything. There's got to be a loophole. There is always one," he said in a hopeful voice.

"Thanks, RJ. I don't know what I would do without you. How did you even know that Dean was here?"

"Steph came to our dorm and said that some tall, shaggy-haired guy was here. I only know one tall guy who needs a haircut. Then I raced over here, praying that he didn't try the same thing again…"

"I don't want to think about that night. God, I just wish he'd go away!"

"Do you think it's smart to talk to dad?" asked RJ.

"Ugh. I mean, honestly, don't you think that a father would tell his daughter when he signed her body away to a scumbag like that?"

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I think I should do it myself. I promised to call tonight anyways…"

"Do you want to postpone the movie night for a later date? I'm sure the guys will understand."

"No, it's ok. I need to wallow."

"Wallowing it is, then. I'm going to go back to my dorm because the guys are going to be worried after the way I ran out. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, _father_."

"I'm just watching out for you, princess!"

"I'm _fine_, really."

"Ok. Lock the door when I'm gone. I'll send Steph over, but I'll tell her not to come into your room in case you are talking to dad…"

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Ror."

When RJ left, Rory sat on the floor for a little while longer. She really had made a mess. In her fit of anger, she had thrown all her homework around the room, and dropped a few glasses from the kitchen counter. I should probably clean that up before Stephanie comes. Grabbing the phone and a mop, Rory dialed her house phone and started cleaning up. The cleaning would keep her mind a little bit off of killing her dad.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, daddy dearest."

"Rory! How are you, sweetheart?"

"Just peachy. As a matter of fact, do you know what I'm doing right now?"

"Huh?"

"I'm cleaning up all the glass from when I trashed the room just an hour ago."

"What? What happened, Rory?"

"Oh, I just had a surprise visit from someone I really didn't want to see. And that someone made me really angry. Dad, why do you think Dean would come over suddenly?"

"Oh… honey, I really would have told you, but…"

"There are no buts here, dad! You arranged a marriage for me! You arranged a marriage for me to a boy I despise! You arranged a marriage without telling me!"

"I thought you loved that boy!"

"I never loved him, dad! I never even liked him!"

"Then why were you with him, Rory? Why were you with him if you didn't like him?"

"I… I had my reasons, ok? Just drop it. I hate Dean. I will not marry him."

"Honey, I promise you that I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I always want the best for you. But if I didn't make the deal, you would be far worse of than how you are now. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't. Not yet at least."

"Dad, what did Vice President Forester have on you that could cause so much damage? Why can't you just tell me."

"Look, honey, I will tell you when the time is right."

"I hate that phrase!" yelled Rory, throwing the phone against a wall. Watching it fall in numerous little pieces, Rory cringed. It wasn't fair. She came here to escape him, to escape it all. Instead, she ended up being forced closer to him than before.

Stupid politics.

AN: I decided to spoil you guys with another update today. I don't think I'll be able to update much after this, though. I have a few final projects and then finals starting tomorrow. I hate junior year of high school!

But thanks immensely for the reviews. They keep me going.


	7. When Love Hurts

Update from last chapter:

"_Dad, what did Vice President Forester have on you that could cause so much damage? Why can't you just tell me."_

"_Look, honey, I will tell you when the time is right."_

"_I hate that phrase!" yelled Rory, throwing the phone against a wall. Watching it fall in numerous little pieces, Rory cringed. It wasn't fair. She came here to escape him, to escape it all. Instead, she ended up being forced closer to him than before._

_Stupid politics._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: When Love Hurts

"Hey, Rory, I'm back with the goods!" Stephanie's voice sounded through the dorm room. Looking in the mirror to make sure that her face didn't show any hint of tears, Rory walked out of her room and smiled.

"Wonderful. And what do we have here?" she said, looking at the grocery bags stacked by on, under and by the coffee table.

"I told the guys to get one of every type of junk food they could find in the store!"

"Brilliant!" smiled Rory. She needed this right now.

"Tristan paid, of course. I'll pay him back later…" Stephanie said with a wink.

"Ugh. Keep the details to yourself please!"

"So, the boys are coming soon with the movies. Shall we look and see what food they got?"

"We shall!" Rory squealed and grabbed the first bag, plopping herself on the couch.

"Do we need bowls?" asked Stephanie.

"Nah. We'll just eat from the bags. It's much more fun that way!"

"Hello, dolls! The exotic man who haunts your dreams is here!" Finn's voice was heard from the doorway. In his hands he was carrying the three movies he and Rory decided on.

"Oh, and RJ told me to get Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory because apparently it's your…" he never got to finish that sentence because by that time he was struggling to keep Rory, who had jumped him, from falling. The girl was hugging him so tightly that Finn soon had to ask for air.

"Sweetheart, I never knew you wanted me so badly!" exclaimed Finn with a smirk on his face.

But Rory didn't seem to hear what was being sad. She walked off into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, Joey, all while singing "Oompa, loompa, doompa-dee-doo, I have a perfect puzzle for you. Oompa loompa, doompa-dee-dee, if you're wise you'll listen to me."

"Oh, no. You gave her Willy Wonka?" cried RJ walking into the room.

"You told me to, man!"

"But you don't show it to her _before_ it's time to watch it! Now she'll be singing that through all the movies!"

"What's going on here?" asked Logan, walking in too and looking at Rory's prancing form.

"Oompa, loompa, doompa-dee… Rory broke off as she noticed Logan there. Then she turned around on her heel and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. There, she collapsed on her bed and recommenced crying.

"Um…" Logan stood there frozen on the spot. "What did I do?"

"Dammit, Rory! It's nothing you did, Logan, don't worry. Can you guys stay here? I'll go talk to her." Sighed RJ. "Rory?" he whispered knocking on her door.

"I'm not unlocking the door! Just leave me alone!" came Rory's scream from inside.

"Fine," said RJ. "Be back in a few, guys."

With that, he walked out of the room and outside. He walked around the building and came to Rory's window. Just as he had assumed, Rory was crying in a pile of blankets on her bed.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. RJ, why is this happening to me? It's not fair! Had this happened a week ago, it wouldn't hurt as much… But now…"

"What makes it so different now? What happened these past few days, Ror?" RJ asked, even though he feared that he already knew the answer.

"I think I got a crush. A very strong one," Rory whispered.

AN: yeah yeah uber short, and after a very long time. Wow, I feel horrible! With the finals and all the college visits I have completely forgotten about this story! So so sorry! I guess that comes with going into your senior year of highschool…

I promise I will try to update really soon. And with a longer chapter, too.


	8. Hiding in the Library

Update from last chapter:

"_RJ, why is this happening to me? It's not fair! Had this happened a week ago, it wouldn't hurt as much… But now…"_

"_What makes it so different now? What happened these past few days, Ror?" RJ asked, even though he feared that he already knew the answer._

"_I think I got a crush. A very strong one," Rory whispered._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Hiding in the Library

A week went by. Logan tried to talk to Rory but she avoided him no matter what. It's the only solution, she told RJ. If she were to talk to him, she would realize what she would be missing. She had never liked anyone before, so when she realized her crush on Logan, she was ecstatic. She was ecstatic for exactly four hours, and then Dean showed up.

That fucking bastard. What a… fuck.

But this was all her fault. She let herself fall for Logan. She looked at his boyish charm and his drop-dead gorgeous looks and she fell for them. And now she had to ignore him. That's why she was hiding in the library right now. The only people she talked to in the past week were Stephanie and RJ. RJ told the boys that she was having trouble at home and needs some quiet time. But even seeing them in the hallways and courtyards was painful. Dean would never let her be friends with them after their wedding. SO she hid in the library, knowing that none of the boys would be found dead in this place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came RJ's voice from behind her.

"Hey. I was just thinking about this paper I have due tomorrow…"

"Yeah, sure," RJ said unbelieving. "But I'm not here to grill you on what is going through that little head of yours."

"Hey! Head size has nothing to do with intelligence!"

"I never implied it did," RJ smirked. "Though… in this case, I am obviously smarter than you!"

"You insufferable son of a bitch! I am so much smarter than you!"

"Ha! And don't insult my mother! She is your mother too!" RJ threw a wink at her. "Anyways. Let's be civil, little sister."

"Psht."

"I came to take you out tonight. You are going to a ball with us tonight, the White and Blue Gala. Finn is picking you up at 6:30."

"Woah woah woah stop right there! I am not going to any gala tonight!"

"Um… yeah, you are."

"I… I don't feel good! I have a lot of work for tomorrow…"

"We don't have school tomorrow. It's a Saturday. And it's a long weekend." RJ retorted.

"RJ, I really don't want to go," whined Rory.

"Listen. You've been locked up for a whole week now. You can't just shut everyone out. You should enjoy these two years. Please?"

"RJ, I really don't want to… Will Logan be there?"

"Of course. But you can't avoid him for two years, Ror…"

"Yeah I can!" Rory said, stomping her foot.

"Very mature. Now, Finn will be there at 6:30." Said RJ and walked away.

"Wait! I don't have a dress!"

"Look under your bed!" screamed RJ without turning around.

This was bound to get interesting.

AN: filler chapter. I'll update more later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for being wonderful readers )


	9. VERY big

Update from last chapter:

"_Listen. You've been locked up for a whole week now. You can't just shut everyone out. You should enjoy these two years. Please?"_

"_RJ, I really don't want to… Will Logan be there?"_

"_Of course. But you can't avoid him for two years, Ror…"_

"_Yeah I can!" Rory said, stomping her foot._

"_Very mature. Now, Finn will be there at 6:30." Said RJ and walked away._

"_Wait! I don't have a dress!"_

"_Look under your bed!" screamed RJ without turning around._

_This was bound to get interesting. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: VERY big

At exactly 6:30 the doorbell rang. That damn Finn. Rory never expected him to be on time.

"It's open!"

Stumbling out of her room with only one heel on, Rory tried to maneuver herself around the couch and to the bag lying on the coffee table. She was wearing a knee-length dress that she found under her bed. The top was scrunched and the skirt flared from the middle of her chest. A sash, the same color as the dress, was tied around her. It was a dark sky blue and her eyes, after only a touch of mascara and eyeliner, sparkled. RJ sure knew how to pick dresses. She even had the perfect shoes for the dress… if only she could find the second shoe…

"One sec, Finn… I'm just looking for my shoe."

Finn stood in the doorway, looking at Rory stumbling around looking for her shoe, a smirk in place.

"You look good, doll. Yummy!"

"Thanks," Rory said and surprised herself and Finn by throwing him a wink. "Now if only I remembered where I put the second shoe…"

"Did you try your closet?" Finn said slowly.

"Psht! Who keeps shoes in their closet! That's absurd! Let's see… when was the last time I wore them? Oh! I know where they are!" With that, Rory opened the refridgerator. "Aha! There you are!"

"In the dishwasher, love?"

"It keeps the shoes nice and fresh on hot nights like this one. And I like cold shoes. I mean, when shoes are warm, it feels like someone wore them before you and that's just gross… you start thinking about sweaty feet… and those are yucky, So… ready to go?"

Finn just stood there, staring at the girl in front of him. "By god's name, I think you might be even crazier than me! Oh, Rory Gilmore, I love you! Will you marry me?"

A strange flick of sadness showed on Rory's face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Aw, Finny, I'd love to marry you! Wow, the kids will be gorgeous! Now let's go, my exotic fiancée!" Grabbing Finn's hand and her purse, Rory walked out of the door. "So where is this party?"

"A couple of blocks down. My friend Robert's house. His parents are out and he let us use his house for the ball."

"Sweet. Let's go!" when she was getting ready, Rory decided that she was going to have fun tonight. RJ was right. She had two years left to live. She wasn't going to let some overgrown, greasy-haired… thing ruin that for her.

"Will there be alcohol?" she inquired.

"Will there be alcohol?" Finn gasped. "And she dares ask that! Of course there will be alcohol! Do you think I would go to a dry party? I am disappointed in you love! I thought you knew me better!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Finny! Whatever shall I do to make you forgive me?" Rory said in an exaggerated voice.

"Hmmm…" Finn closed his eyes. "I got it!" he suddenly shouted. "You have to come back and stay at our dorm tonight with me, Colin, RJ, Logan and Steph!"

"I guess I could do that," Rory said, thinking this might be just the right fun that she needed. Except for the fact that Logan would be there… But she could control herself around him, right?

"Brilliant! Aaaand here we are!" Rory lifted her eyes to what seemed like a castle. Countless floors high, many windows wide, the house was built in Ancient Roman style, with columns spanning the building and large staircases.

"Wow…"

"I know! Huge?" Finn laughed at her surprised face.

"Gigantic!"

"Enormous!" Finn challenged.

"Colossal!" said Rory, catching on to Finn's challenge.

"Massive."

"Immense!"

"Uh… Very big!"

"Cheater! Very big is not one word!"

"We didn't specify that it had to be one word!" huffed Finn.

Rory stayed silent.

"Ha! I win! I win! I win!" Finn danced around her singing.

"There you guys are," said RJ, coming out of the house. "I thought I heard Finn's screaming."

"Yeah, Finn just cheated."

"It's not cheating if you don't specify the rules!"

"Ok, children, settle down. Shall we go inside?" RJ said, pushing Rory slightly. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm _very good_," said Rory, accenting the last two words and throwing Finn a look.

Inside, the party was at full blast. Almost everyone was dancing, almost everyone was shouting, and almost everyone was not sober.

"Champagne, miss?" came the expected question from a nearby waiter. On his left hand was resting a tray with champagne flutes. In his right hand was an almost-full bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, thanks," Rory replied and took the champagne bottle. Then she walked away into the house, leaving two stunned boys behind her.

"Why didn't I ever think of that when they offered me the _very small_ glasses?" wondered Finn and ran to catch up to the beautiful girl with the bottle.

"Did I mention how dashing you look tonight, love?" Finn said, looking Rory up and down with newfound admiration. Rory was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that was strapless and hugged her body perfectly. The skirt was shorter than she would have liked, but it was very puffy and fit Rory's petite figure _very well._

Rory was having a blast. She had never been to a party like this one. And she never thought that she would enjoy it this much. She didn't even see Logan…

"May I have this dance?" So much for that last thought…

AN: so? I'm horrible? I have no other excuse. I promised to update soon but I didn't. I'm so sorry, guys! I'm rarely at home in the summer…


	10. Confessions and Bloody Knees

Update from last chapter:

_Rory was having a blast. She had never been to a party like this one. And she never thought that she would enjoy it this much. She didn't even see Logan…_

"_May I have this dance?" So much for that last thought…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Confessions and Bloody Knees

Silence. That's what the first minute of dancing with Logan was like. And it was a slow song too. Five more seconds of this and Rory would have to shoot herself.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"You look stunning today, Rory." That was it. That was the thing that broke the silence. But it also broke her.

"Thanks. I, um, I love your suit…" very smooth, Rory. All those private tutors dad hired for you sure did their jobs.

"Ok, this is awkward. Why are you ignoring me? Rory?"

"Wow, you really don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Rory, listen to me. I've never seen a girl more beautiful, or even as beautiful as you are. You are perfect. You have what it takes to make a guy fall, and want to fall, too. I haven't even thought about any other girl since I've met you. Don't torture me like this. Tell me what I did!"

God, hearing him say all of these things had to be bad for her health. It had to be, because her heart was beating a hundred times per second, she felt hot all over, and she had shivers down her spine where his hands rested. And what was with that army of butterflies (more like bats) deep down in her stomach?

Rory Hayden's first crush, and she couldn't even utter a word.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I can't… I can't let myself fall for you. I'm not allowed to." When she said that last sentence, the tears she had been holding back all throughout the dance rushed out. Pushing out of Logan's embrace, Rory ran towards the exit, not seeing the actual word "exit", but only seeing a blurry red light. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall. Reaching the door, Rory pushed it and ran outside, not feeling the rain that was falling. Running down the stairs, Rory tripped and fell on her knees. There she gave up her flight, with all her energy absorbed into the sobs that were escaping her. There she lay, in the middle of the large staircase leading to the street, without a single dry spot on her, with a bloody knee, and with her makeup running. And this was how Logan found her when he ran out of the same door only seconds behind her.

"Rory?" he whispered, kneeling down next to her and brushing her hair from her face. As soon as his hand touched her, Rory felt her body give and she fell into Logan. There the two sat, their hands around each other, Rory sobbing uncontrollably and Logan stroking her hair.

Just as Logan was about to open his mouth to calm Rory down, she spoke:

"I like you Logan. I like you a lot, but I can't be with you."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Logan said, worried.

"No. Not really at least. But… Logan why… I'm engaged."

"What?"

"I'm engaged, Logan. It's arranged. I am getting married the weekend after my eighteenth birthday to a guy I hate and am scared of." There it was. It came out. Why did she tell him?

To say Logan was speechless would be an understatement. He couldn't even close his mouth. Arranged marriage? Those things still happened?

Rory, aware that she had told Logan too much, turned around and ran as fast as she could. Even on heels, Rory was a pretty fast runner.

Running down the road in heels, tears streaking down her face, Rory thought back to all that has happened in the past couple of weeks. "I should have just stayed home. I should have just given up and lived in the inevitable misery that is my life. I would still have had to marry Dean, and I would still have no friends, but at least… at least I wouldn't have fallen for Logan…"  
And that's when it happened. There was suddenly a bright light. The light lasted a few seconds before complete darkness surrounded her. Before the darkness filled every part of her, she heard a faint scream. Logan's voice was the last thing she heard before she lost all consciousness.


End file.
